1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to batteries. More particularly, this invention relates to lithium composite anode materials capable of high current density discharge. Still more particularly, but without limitation thereto, this invention relates to an anode comprising a lithium-lithium alloy composite. In the composite, the lithium alloy acts to immobilize and control the surface area of the liquid lithium phase so as to minimize the direct chemical reaction of pure lithium with the battery components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lithium is the most electronegative element and is therefore a very suitable anode material for batteries. However, elemental lithium has a low melting point around 180.degree. C. which limits the safe use of pure lithium anodes to relatively low temperatures.
Lithium-aluminum and lithium-silicon alloys are difficult to form into anodes because they are hard and brittle materials. Furthermore, anodes formed from these materials tend to delaminate once formed. Lithium does form a composite anode material when mixed with finely divided iron powder but anodes thus formed are heavy and have low energy densities.